1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to abrading devices and, more particularly, to an abrading tool adapted to be driven in rotation by a conventional power tool, such as a portable drill or grinder, for abrading various surfaces for a variety of purposes, such as paint and rust removal, smoothing masonry and similar operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement upon the general abrading tool as disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 3,365,772 to Collins and U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,696 to Collins et al. which are hereby incorporated by reference. While the tool disclosed in these patents has been successfully utilized in abrading surfaces, it has proven difficult to replace worn abrading discs mounted within this tool. Further, this prior art abrading tool is not compatible with abrading discs having substantially different mounting hole diameters.
More particularly, the above-referenced patents disclose an abrading tool including a plurality of nested open bottom coaxially positioned cylindrical cups through which a coaxial spindle is rigidly secured. The cylindrical cups include an outer housing, an inner housing, and an intermediate housing disposed therebetween. A plurality of radially disposed axles are supported within and extend between the intermediate and outer housings. Each axle rotatably supports a plurality of abrading discs interspaced with washers, wherein the abrading discs project beyond the open end of the housings for abrading material that is to be removed from a surface. The inner end of each axle carries an enlarged head engaging the inner and intermediate housings, thereby securing the axle from radial movement.
As mentioned above, it has been difficult to replace worn abrading discs in the prior art abrading tool. The abrading discs of this tool include a mounting hole through which the axle extends wherein the plurality of mounting discs, as well as the washers, are rotatably supported in direct contact with the axle. Removal of the axle from its position between the outer and intermediate housings results in the plurality of abrading discs and washers separating in a random and unorganized manner. Reassembly of the abrading tool is a challenging task in that the mounting holes of the plurality of abrading discs must be coaxially aligned with the interspaced washers and held in position between the intermediate and outer housings. Simultaneously, the axle must be aligned with the coaxial holes in the intermediate and outer housings while being passed through the abrading discs and washers.
A further limitation of the prior art abrading tool is that only abrading discs having a mounting hole of substantially the same diameter as the axle may be utilized. Abrading discs of different mounting hole diameters may not be used interchangeably since a mounting hole diameter which is substantially larger than the diameter of the axle will not allow for the proper rotation of the abrading disc on the axle.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improvement to the prior art abrading tool facilitating the disassembly and reassembly of the tool for the replacement of worn abrading discs. Further, there remains a need for an abrading tool permitting the interchangeable use of abrading discs having different mounting hole diameters.